Currently there are many projectile launching games available, and they make use of a variety of projectiles. For example the projectiles may be darts, discs, balls or the like. The projectiles may be adapted to stick to a particular type of surface, for example using a sucker type apparatus, or one part of a hook-and-loop type fastening surface. Typically, the projectile launchers may be spring operated; operated using pressurised air generated by pumping action from the user; or a motorised roller assembly. The launchers may be adapted to hold a magazine of projectiles, so as to allow repeated firing by the user. In other examples, the launcher may be adapted to hold only one projectile, which in most cases is held in a ready to launch position.
The main manner of play involving the known projectile launching games has been to fire projectiles at a fellow user, preferably one who is also provided with a projectile launcher of their own so that they may retaliate. An alternative use has been to engage in a target practice type game, wherein the aim is to get the projectile to hit or pass through a target. In such a game, the user may compete against their own previous scores or against another user.
It can be seen that many of the known prior art games are purely mechanical devices, however, as technology advances, there have been moves to include electronic aspects in projectile launching games. For example, it is known to incorporate electronics into the projectile launching games to generate sound effects when firing a projectile to enhance the user experience.
It is therefore an object of at least some of the embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved toy projectile launching system.